Life Just Goes On
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Kurt faces the most terrifying experience of his life. Klaine Faberry Rachel/Blaine/Kurt friendship warning Character death


**Five people I know have or has had cancer, some surviving the encounter and some unfortunately not. I want to dedicate this fic to to them and anyone else who has Cancer or has had it in the past. Well done to all of you, you are the bravest people on the planet.**

**Pairings- Blaine/Kurt Quinn/Rachel Santana/Brittany Tina/Mike **

**Friendships- Rachel/Blaine/Kurt Mercedes/Kurt Quinn/Kurt **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>The slight rustling in the trees and cold breeze that swept through his hair seemed to soothe the rapid beating of his damaged heart. The loud crunching sound of untouched snow being stepped in distracted him from what was possibly the most terrifying thing he has had to face, and would have to fight. The reality of the situation had not yet crashed down on him; everything was a blur.<p>

People passed by, laughing with happiness and content, oblivious to the inner battle Kurt Hummel was currently facing. Dogs barked and sprinted after sticks being tossed through the air, children giggled as they competed against one another in building the biggest snowman; all wanting to win, young couples kissed and used the cold as an excuse to be closer to each other, teenagers carelessly threw snowballs at each other yelling and cursing when they were hit. Everything went on as normal, however, because of this Kurt learned one thing. One thing that would stick with him for all his life, no matter how short or long it was. That life just goes on.

And that's when it all came crashing down. That was the moment it hit him.

He had_ Cancer. _

Sobs were all that could be heard as he searched his contact list and hit the call button once he found what he was looking for. The one person who he could talk to. The one person who would be his rock through this whole experience and would stick by him until the very end."Rachel.." He whimpered into the phone.

He was engulfed into a hug as soon as the door was flung open. His cries full of smashed dreams and broken promises were all that could be heard as the two diva's both shed tears, their future that was destined to be entwined was slowly unraveling before their very eyes. Broadway duets, fame, celebrity boyfriends was slipping right through their fingers.

"I'm going to die." He whispered brokenly into his best friend's neck.

"Don't say that!" Rachel replied as she gently ran her hand through his unusually ruffled and untouched hair."We're going to get through this."

"No." he shook his head from side to side, the daunting words from the letter etched into his brain."It's terminal."

The brunette closed her eyes and let out a shaky pained breath. She needed to be strong, for Kurt. He deserved that from her."H-how long?"

Kurt's voice cracked as he uttered two words that tore Rachel's heart apart." Two months."

"Have you guys noticed that neither Kurt or Rachel have been at school for the past week?" asked Tina to the Glee clubbers who were all engaged in their own little conversations.

"Probably hitched the first ride to New York." muttered Puck disinterestedly, tossing the football at an unsuspecting Finn Hudson's head.

"Ow!" He whined, rubbing the spot where the ball had hit.

"What? You mean like dropped out of school?" Tina glanced at the other Gleeks for confirmation.

"My boy Kurt would not do that." Mercedes glared at Puck.

"Well his ass was dumped by bushy brows over here." argued Santana as she pointed one finger lazily over her shoulder to a very uncomfortable looking Blaine Anderson whilst gently grazing Brittany's thigh with her nails.

"And Rachel did dump Finn." Piped up Mike.

"I wouldn't go to New York with her." grumbled the said boy, throwing the football back at Noah.

"No one cares Finnessa."

"Maybe they got it on." Everyone in the room made disgusted faces at Artie. He just shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses."Just sayin."

"Guys I have some... bad news." Mr Shuester dragged his feet into the choir room, looking grim. The gleeks immediately shut up; sensing the distress in Will's body language.

"What is it Mr Shue?"

Will had no idea what to say. There was no way of putting it lightly so he did all he could do. Tell the truth."Kurt has cancer."

"We can do anything you want." said Rachel as they both lay quietly next to each other in her bed. Her hand made it's way across the sheets until it tangled with Kurt's.

"I-i... need to speak to Blaine."

"But-"

"Please." He needed to see the boy. Even though Blaine didn't love him anymore, he still loved _him_ dearly. Two months wasn't a very long time. That was just 60 days. 1440 hours of his life left. 86 400 minutes to do almost everything he had ever wanted to do. 5 184 000 seconds to get rid of every piece of regret that has been stored deep inside of him, bubbling just under the surface,; never quite making an appearance.

Rachel seemed to ponder on the request before giving him a slight nod of her head."Okay." after all, she didn't want to spend his last two months begging for his forgiveness and being treated with the cold shoulder.

"Hey." Blaine poked his head around the doorway smiling sheepishly at his ex-boyfriend snuggled cozily in Rachel's bed watching re runs of f.r.i.e.n.d.s.

"Thanks for coming." He replied quietly, his voice slightly hoarse from the lack of use.

Blaine nodded hesitantly, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not, and treaded lightly into the room as if walking on egg shells.

"I'm not contagious you know."

Blaine swallowed the thick saliva that was quickly gathering inside of his mouth and slowly sat down by Kurt's feet making sure he wasn't blocking the diva's view of the T.V."So..?"

"I still love you. I just thought you should know since I'm- well dying and all." he let out a bitter chuckle as he glanced up at Blaine, his brown orbs swirling with anger, pain and tiredness.

The taller boy sighed and wrung his hands together in shame."I still love you too." he whispered sadly.

Kurt could only gape at the forlorn looking boy in disbelief. "Then Why-"

"I got scared."

"That is a crappy response." growled Kurt sitting up to narrow his eyes dangerously at the former Dalton Academy student."It's as worse as 'It's not you It's me'. Pathetic."

Blaine frantically tried to grasp at the younger boy's hand, only for the other to pull away as if he had been burned.

"Let me explain!"

"Get out." shouted Kurt brokenly, pointing a finger at the door when the the other boy refused to move."Get out! Get out! Rachel! Rachel get in here!"

"She's out. She thought we would need some privacy so she's out with Puck." explained Blaine quietly when nobody came sprinting up the stairs and tumbling into the room.

"Oh." The diva let out an exasperated sigh before slumping back into the pillows behind him.

"Your the first boy I've been with so when you... you said y-you'd been p-planning our-our future together, I sorta panicked." Blaine stumbled over his own words as he rushed to get his explanation out.

"I don't understand."

"You want kids. You want to be on Broadway, to be famous. You want to get married. You want _so_ many_ things_. you have everything planned and here I am still trying to figure out what college I'm even going to attend."

All the angry words and sentences that were bubbling up inside of him evaporated in an instant. Now he understood and that's why he started crying all over again.

"W-what is it?" Blaine shifted awkwardly at the foot of the bed as he internally battled with himself on whether to comfort the distraught boy or not; not knowing if Kurt would want him to.

"A-a-and now I-i have n-no future!" he shouted and flung a pillow across the room, hitting the picture of them all winning Regionals last year, encased in a frame, tumbling to the floor. Both boys let out a relieved sigh as it appeared unharmed before gazing at each other.

"How much ti-"

"Just under two months."

"Then I want to spend it right by your side until the very last moment."

For the first time since this whole fiasco started, Kurt cracked a smile.

"Wait? So Harry dies and comes back to life?"

"Yes."

"But ho-"

"It's fiction, anything's possible. Now will you _please_ be quiet." Huffed Rachel before Mercedes could open her mouth to ask another question, electing a couple of giggles from Quinn, Brittany and Tina. Kurt smiled as the two diva's tried to burn holes into the other's head and just snuggled closer into the warm body of his boyfriend. Ah it was good to be able to call Blaine his boyfriend once again. Blaine, Kurt, Puck and Finn all occupied the sofa, Mike and Tina choosing the arm chair for any excuse to be able to cuddle, Santana had demanded the poofs with Brittany, Artie chose to stay in his wheelchair and had chosen to place himself by Finn's side of the sofa, Mercedes had practically jumped onto the other armchair before anybody else even had the chance to go near it whilst Rachel and Quinn were both forced to sit on the floor.

Although, from the looks of things, Quinn didn't seem to mind as she was constantly shimming across the floor to get closer to the short brunette without anybody noticing- Except Kurt of course. That reminded him, he needed to speak to Rachel about the not so subtle crush Quinn has on her. Actually he was pretty sure it was more then a crush. Santana and Brittany had both mentioned that fact, well Brittany had told him whilst Santana just grunted and agreed.

Another thing to add to his 'before I die' list. Get Quinn to admit her feelings.

"But how did Neville get the magic sword?"

The male diva could of sworn he heard Rachel growl as she replied through gritted teeth, "It magically appears to the person who needs it."

"What about Snape? he needed it against Voldermort."

Blaine snickered slightly, along with the others. Kurt looked up and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend as he placed a kiss to the smaller boy's forehead.

"Mercedes will you please. Shut. The. Hell. Up!" Rachel stood up off the floor, Mercedes soon following as the two diva's got into each other's face throwing insults back and forth.

"Rach is so hot when she's angry." smirked Puck, missing the quick glare Quinn sent him as he was too busy watching the two girls go all out.

Kurt sighed and played with the hem of Blaine's shirt. Things were back to normal.. well almost. His breath hitched at the reminder of the fact that he had a little over a month left, then all of this would be gone. A slight poking in his thigh snapped him out of his depressing thoughts and he tilted his head up to gaze at his grinning boyfriend, 'I love you', he mouthed.

The male diva grinned and pecked him on the lips. 'I love you too' he mouthed back before turning his attention back to his two best friends blocking the tv screen. So much for the movie he thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Argh your so _annoying_ Rachel!" sighed the dark skinned girl as she exhaled heavily through her nose.

"I'm annoying!" the said girl let out a laugh."Your the one who can't shut up for five minutes!"

"I was only asking a question."

"Plus five!" She poked Mercedes hard in the chest.

"Don't go poking me with those Manhands."

"What did you just call her?" Quinn stood up and gazed coldly at the girl, pulling Rachel by the arm to move her away from the frustrated diva.

"Oh come on! You made it up!"

"Well I've stopped now and you will too!"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at the blond, her eyes flickering to the pale hand that was still gripping a tanned arm possessively for a split second before settling them on a pair of angry hazel orbs."Who are you to tell me what to do _preggers?" _

"Oh no you didn't!" The ex cheerio went to lunge at the dark skinned girl but was pulled back by Santana."You're so going to regret that Mercedes!"

"Q! Stay still!" Santana cursed in Spanish as an elbow connected with her nose."Quinn!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Bring it Fab_Gay_!"

Fire blazed dangerously in hazel orbs at the nickname, her vision slowly turning red."Oh. You mothe-"

"Stop!" screamed Kurt stomping his foot."How could you do this? This was suppose to be a fun family thing. I have a month to live and this is how you act?" his voice started to shake at the end of his sentence, his eyes drooping and energy depolarizing fast. He risked a look at everyone, all had the decency to look ashamed."Well done guys. Really." And those parting words, he left.

Blaine sighed before following. leaving a heavy awkward silence in his path.

Mercedes scuffed her foot against the floor before muttering a half-hearted 'sorry' with everyone else soon repeating the word to one another.

"There's so many things I want to do but can't." He lay motionless in the hospital bed dressed in a hideous hospital gown; Oh how he missed his own bed and clothes.

Rachel gently caressed his hand with both of hers. Her hair was messed, her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her normally sun kissed skin was deathly pale."W-what did you want to do?"

He coughed, the sound so rough and horrible. It sounded to much like a smoker's cough; he hated cigarettes. "I.. want to sing with you. One last time."

She smiled up at him, not a full Rachel Berry smile but it was enough for him."Okay then."

_When the rain is blowing in your face _  
><em>And the whole world is on your case <em>  
><em>I could offer you a warm embrace <em>  
><em>To make you feel my love <em>

Kurt let a small tear escape as he listened intently to Rachel's voice singing one of his favorite songs and making it her own. She was definitely one of the people he would constantly look out for when in heaven. He hoped she would achieve her dreams, he remembered promising her that when they had the little break down in the car earlier in the year and he sure as hell wasn't going to break it. Rachel motioned for him to join her in the next verse.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

His voice sounded rough and he winced as it cracked on 'appear' but a slight squeeze to his hand encouraged him to carry on.

_And there is no one there to dry your tears _  
><em>I could hold you for a million years <em>  
><em>To make you feel my love <em>

The brunette smiled up at him, a genuine smile that he hadn't seen in ages. It took his breath away.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet _

Both of them whipped their heads up to the doorway as Blaine's voice carried across the room, nailing every note perfectly. He quickly set down his coffee and grabbed his boyfriend's free hand.

_But I would never do you wrong _  
><em>I've known it from the moment that we met <em>  
><em>No doubt in my mind where you belong <em>

All of them joined in together, laughing just like old times. It was the moment that Kurt finally accepted his fate.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue _  
><em>I'd go crawling down the avenue <em>  
><em>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do <em>  
><em>To make you feel my loveee <em>

The Gleeks all crammed themselves into Kurt's room. Rachel and Blaine opting to lie beside him whilst Mercedes and Quinn occupied the foot of the bed. The rest of the rooms occupants choosing to stand.

"This is it huh." Kurt let out a weak laugh before burying his head into Blaine's neck, too tired to do anything else.

Sniffles echoed around the room as each of the gleeks took turns saying their emotional farewells.

"Dad will look after you up there. I'm sure of it." Finn.

"If you meet any hot chicks up in heaven, tell'em to wait for Puckzilla." Puck.

"I will miss you so so so so much. Who am I going to phone up for the latest gossip? I love you." Mercedes.

"we'll miss you loads. Glee club will never be the same." Artie, Mike and Artie.

"Now your going to be a star Kurt!" Brittany.

"Hummel Just make sure when you get up there, you get an autograph from Amy Winehouse for me!" Santana.

"I wish I have more time to get to know you Kurt, Broadway doesn't know what it's missing." Quinn.

"Urm and uh we love you. Not gonna be the same without your gayness roaming the hallways." Santana again after a sharp nudge in the ribs from her girlfriend.

"Thank you guys, for everything." Kurt whispered sincerely as a single tear made it's way down his face."When all your dreams come true, it will be because of me."

Everyone chuckled at the tiny joke whilst they cried for the talent that was going to be so cruelly taken away from this world.

"I can't believe it." a sob escaped Mercedes mouth as she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead."Make sure to take care of yourself."

A steady silence enveloped the room as all the occupants reminisced silently; crickets chirped and owls hooted. Everything was normal except... It wasn't. Kurt Hummel was dying and all the Gleeks could do was sit around and wait until the very end. Until the moment his beautiful green orbs became dull and lifeless and his heart ceased it's beating, his whole body shutting down only to be left with a shell of who Kurt Hummel once was.

"Maybe.. we should get some sleep?" suggested Puck, his voice just loud enough to carry through the air and into all the gleeks ears. They all nodded and slowly shuffled- all except Blaine and Rachel who stayed glued to their spot by his side- out of the room, muttering their last goodbye's to Kurt.

"Wait! C-could Quinn stay please." His body was starting to fail him. He knew this would be the last night on earth and he wanted to make it count.

The said girl hesitated before giving a slight nod of her head and stepping back into the room, closing the door behind her."Yeah?"

The male diva tried to haul himself up into a sitting position to get a good look at the blond- only succeeding as Blaine helped- before flickering his eyes towards the brunette. Rachel tilted her head to the side in curiosity."Can you do me a favor?" he asked the blond sweetly, his eyes still locked onto his best friend.

"S-sure." She seemed nervous. He had the slightest suspicion that Quinn knew what he was about to say; after all he was gay and Gay's did tend to have a very good Gaydar to seek out other gays.

"Tell Rachel how you feel." He let out a small weak laugh at the two gaping fish actions he received from both girls."Please. For me." he made sure to add the last part, knowing there was no way Quinn could deny him, not now.

The ex cheerio let out the slightest of breaths as she composed herself. Rachel's chocolate eyes pierced into her, patiently awaiting for a response."M-maybe we could talk o-outside?"

Kurt gave his best friend a light squeeze of the hand and lovingly kissed her forehead."Give her a chance." he whispered against her skin before she pulled away and followed the blond out of the room.

"Your amazing you know that." said Blaine as he gazed down in awe at the younger boy. The male diva grinned because 'yeah of course he knew that and settled back down into the fluffed up cushions, pulling Blaine back down with him."They're good together."

"A-are-"

"I think it's time."

Blaine's bottom lip shook as he played with his boyfriend's hair and made sure every dimple and freckle was tattooed on to his brain. Their time had been short. Way too short for his liking."I love you." he pressed a tender kiss to the boy's dry lips.

"I love you too." was the last thing that left Kurt Hummel's mouth before the light in his eyes died out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
